tails from the crew
by Maxyvolt
Summary: A fanfic about tails and CO on an epic journey. Pun intended on the title! Disclaimer- all characters belong to sega, etc. However, perfect tails and zurlak are mine. thanks for all the reviews people. Can't believe you took the time to read this. Not sure how to edit out the grammar (which I apologise for in some places) but please try to read past it!
1. Chapter 1-intro

I've gathered as much information as I can about the destruction of earth and mobius. I tried to stop it. We all did. This is the story of how we still live, and how many died. I'm miles prower, but seriously, just call me tails. I have the unfortunate duty of narrating to you a dismal story- I'm actually involved in it.

I will mix between my personal experience of the tragedy, and, as I have talked with others involved, the experience of sonic, eggman, knuckles and shadow.

It started on a simple raid. Sonic was running with knuckles towards a facility belonging to eggman (I was in knothole giving information via a com-link.) "sonic! The facility is well guarded! You may want to approach with caution." I said, worried for his safety. Unfortunately, safety wasn't in sonics vocabulary, and he rushed to attack anyway. He was able to literally dismantle half the robots by running on them, and knuckles gladly finished of the rest. I always wished I could be more help... I sometimes thought I should have gone on more raids. I'll never get a chance to now.

Sonic and knuckles tore apart the wall of the robot factory, and set about destroying conveyer belts, blowing things up and generally causing havoc. Suddenly, sonics line went dead. "s-sonic" I whimpered down the device. No response. I thought there could be many reasons for this. He could have accidentally turned if of, maybe it was damaged by an explosion... Or... Maybe sonic was hurt. I Span my chair round, nervously awaiting sonics arrival for hours. The roof of rotors lab (where I was working) was blown down suddenly- it was knuckles and sonic. "Heya little bro! Nothing to much going on I just-"

"Oh sonic" I interrupted, tears in my eyes, "I thought you had been hurt! Your mike went dead... And... and..."

Sonic hugs me "it's okay tails. It was a normal raid! My mike just got damaged by some shrapnel, that's all."

Knuckles stood in the corner awkwardly, feeling bad for witnessing I private moment.

I cried into sonics shoulder- I couldn't believe I'd got so worked up over nothing. Sonic was always doing stuff like this. It was just that when I wasn't there, I always felt so nervous. "Pathetic." I heard a voice mutter.

"Sh-shadow? How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Longer than you think." He replied, "but that's not important now. You need to get the freedom fighters to safety. There's going to be an alien attack." o

Knuckles, me and sonic all laughed. "Shadow, don't be stupid hahaha aliens! I've just beaten one of eggman's monster robots, but I'm sure these aliens are REAL hard to kill!" Sonic joked.

"Look, I'm going to see rotor and-" the remaining roof (that hadn't been blown down by knuckles and sonics' entrance) was suddenly set alight before I finished my sentence. "What the HELL?" I exclaimed.

"Hello pitiful people of mobius. I hope you enjoy your new salvation, in the form of our great empire!" A voice boomed.

"Some people owe me an apology." Shadow subtly said, indicating to us.

"We got bigger problems." I said.


	2. Chapter 2-get the hell out

A large number of strange beings (probably the aliens) appeared in front of us. Sonic looked at the destroyed roof. "Hey. Not cool!" He said, whilst spin dashing several aliens. I used my tails to take a few aliens down, avoiding there lasers, before i turned to see shadow. "Chaos con-" before he could finish, he was hit with a stun-gun of some-kind. I saw knuckles hit with the same device, before I felt huge hands grab my tails. I turned to see a figure about ten feet tall. He was shaped like a human... But looked almost like an insect. "I am zurlak. Leader of this vast zur empire." I tired to break free of his grasp- it was impossible. "I have been travelling over the universe, and I heard that sonic could be a threat to me."

"I'm more than a threat, idiot. I just took down all these creeps easily." Said sonic.

"That may be so, but if you don't surrender now, this fox boy is going to die an incredibly painful death."

My heart throbbed in my chest. I felt so helpless. I was the reason sonic couldn't keep fighting. "D-don't listen to him sonic! I- I'll be fine." Zurlak laughed.

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure."

I was slammed into the ground, landing on something hard. I screamed in pain. My vision became blurry, I couldn't stand up. Suddenly, a red light was on me and I was moving upwards. "Tails! Grab onto me!" I heard a voice shout in slow motion.

I was in the green hill zone with sonic. He was shouting at me "you should have been more careful! That's it! I want you GONE!"

"Wh-what?" I stutter, tears in my eyes.

"That's right! Go! I never needed you and never wanted you!"

I began to cry. "Sonic, I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough. YOU are not good enough."

I ran away in tears, utterly mortified.

Then, I was teleported back to where I had started.

Sonic was yelling again. The whole process had started over.

Then, the scenery changed. I was watching as sonic was shot.

"I'm sorry little...bro." He said, before presumably being dead.

I relived this again and again... It was both my worst nightmares. I couldn't escape them. I curled up in a ball and cried, hearing the sounds of my nightmares. Closing in...

I heard a different sound for a moment, and then saw shadow appear. "Seriously? That's your worst nightmare?" He asked. I was so relived to see him that I didn't care about the insult. "Oh shadow! Please make it stop." I cried.

"Fine. But this isn't personal, we just need you." Shadow said.

"We?" I enquired.

"Eggman, hack into the system and get tails out." Shadow

"Wait wha-" I never finished my sentence.

I saw a ray of light and I was transported to my real body.

I was in a cage. Alone.

As soon as I moved, a pain in my back reminded me that I had been seriously hurt when I was slammed on the ground.

I limped to the door and saw a control panel, which I obviously hacked.

A door swung open, and I managed to walk out of it. A patrol of zur guards walked by, and i jumped into a room nearby. Unfortunately, the room I had jumped into was the main command room. At least one hundred zur aliens turned in my direction. I was to weak to fight, and they knew it. "Be careful whilst handling escapees- they could pass on deadly diseases!" A voice said down an intercom.

Five aliens grabbed me and pinned me up against a wall. "And where might YOU be going?" One of them spat.

"I uh.. Was going to... The bathroom?" I said hopefully.

I was punched in the face.

"Hey! You do that again and you are going to be in a world of pain!"

The alien laughed, "you have just come out of your nightmares and your back is almost broken. There's no way you are strong enough to defeat any of us." It crooned.

I smiled. "But he is."

The alien turned around just in time to see shadow destroy the entire room. "Tails. Get to the ship. GO!" Shadow shouted.

I was able to limp towards the landing platform, but when the door opened, I realised I was in space. I gaged, as I was not wearing a helmet.

I felt a hand grab my back. "Chaos control!" Shadow shouted. I was able to breathe. We jumped of the platform and into the cargo bay of a ship, which proceeded to move at light speed and escape. I was exhausted. "Shadow, why didn't you just use chaos control to teleport us hear?"

"The ship is constantly moving, any attempt to chaos control into it would result in being stranded in deep space."

"Right." I said.

We walked up into the cockpit and saw eggman.

"Alright. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" I asked


	3. Chapter 3- don't push shadow

"Hey, I don't want to work with YOU anymore than you want to work with me, fox boy." Eggman said. "I personally didn't think we should have got you out of your nightmares. I have an IQ of 300 anyway- we don't need you!"

"Oh really egghead? Well let me tell you something- my IQ is 300 to, and two heads are better than one so- wait, shadow?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

"You rescued THIS idiot before ME?" I shouted.

"Hey, this guy knows how to hack into the alien systems. He is probably gonna' have to teach you how to do that. Oh and your welcome for saving you from your nightmare earlier. Now stop acting like an arse hole and actually get something done. I rescued you second for a reason." Shadow said.

I stared at him for a moment, shocked.

"Fine. What do you want me to do anyway." I relent.

"To find the others, it would help if you could make a telepathic-communication device to look into there minds, find where they are, and get them back." Eggman said.

"Okay. Do we have the necessary materials for that?" I ask

" Yeah. Now get to work." Eggman responded.

After a few hours of working, I had finished the making the device.

"So," I say to shadow and eggman, "I'll load up this thing, and we can rescue sonic!"

"Yeah...no." Shadow said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we already traced sonic's location. He is in a maximum security cell. If we go into his mind, it will show our ship on there radar. Not an option. Terrible idea."Shadow said.

A tear formed in my eye.

"But you'd do that for Maria, wouldn't you shadow." I said scathingly, "I need sonic. He's.. He's like my big brother. You are a serious jerk. Imagine if Maria was in the same situation- BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP HER ALIVE ANYWAY!"

I was punched in the face multiple times. One of my arms was broken, and a leg seriously hurt. I thought I may have gone to far with shadow- this was backed up by my injuries. I writhed in pain for what felt like hours. I looked up, and shadow was offering me a hand up. I tried to take it, but I fell back down in seconds. "Hospital..." I splutter.

"Tails!? I'm sorry. I just flipped out... If we can..."

My vision went blurry. I blacked out.

I dreamt of running through fields with sonic... Having purpose. I dreamt of the freedom fighters HQ. But most of all, I dreamt of my parents. I was jolted back to reality by an explosion. I could hear shadow shouting something.

The door to the room I was in opened, and Dr quack came in.

"Y-our alive?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes. Your device found me, and shadow freed me from my nightmares. I was on a different spaceship to you, and we are escaping now. I was told you might be injured?" He said.

"Yeah. I think I went a step to far when I was annoyed with shadow. Uhh, my arm hurts like hell." I yelped.

"Yes. I have a few things that may help..."

After I was patched up, another explosion rocked the ship. I managed to limp to the exit door of the make-shift medical bay. "Tails! You're in no fit state to-" I slammed the door.

I turned many corners- this ship seemed bigger. When I got to the main room, I saw shadow on the ground with a gun to his head. "Where are the other people on the ship?" An alien asked. I grabbed a laser-pistol that was on the floor nearby,

and shot the alien in the head several times, before my leg gave way, and I fell to the floor. "Well-" I stammered. "Guess we are even now shadow."

Shadow thought for a moment, "I guess we are, kid. Eggman's got us away from the alien ship. We're in the clear."

"I guess he's good for SOMETHING after all." I said, "but seriously, how did you manage to get beat by a single alien?"

Shadow looked offended, "took me by suprise, obliviously. How did YOU manage to be stuck in a nightmare where sonic tells you he doesn't want you." He retorted.

I was silent. "Okay, now get back to the medical bay. You look pretty roughed up." Shadow said.

I glared at him.

"Ohh, right sorry 'bout that." Shadow said sheepishly.

"I kinda asked for it. I shouldn't have said what I did. Besides, after you got me outta' that nightmare, I can forgive a few punches. Even if they do break my arm." I said.

Shadow smiled and carried me back to the medical bay.


	4. Chapter 4- back by popular demand

A few weeks later, I was up and walking, but didn't like running (my back wasn't fully healed from when zurlak attacked.) I walked around the ship and a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, shadow. Who are we saving next?"

"Well, so far we have two scientist's and a doctor. No proper outfield people other than me-"

"whoa there buddy!" I said, " I'm flattered that you think I'm a scientist, but believe me, I can handle myself in combat. These tails can do more damage than you think." I said.

"Even if you were good at combat, your back isn't in great condition for fights." Shadow said.

"You weren't saying that when you were about to get shot by an alien and I saved your arse!" I retorted.

"Maybe. But I was saying that when you were stuck In your nightmares begging me to save you. And that time when you were pinned to a wall by aliens. Shall I go on?" Shadow responded.

"Your a big softy really shadow." I taunted.

"Perhaps I am. But I checked your phone while you were knocked out, and I believe you got a text from "black twilight wolf" saying you were "so cuddly" and she "wanted to hug you."

I was fairly angry at shadow. He meant well, but always seemed to come across as a stuck up jerk. Particularly when I found out he had stolen my phone. I was eager to show him up, and thought that maybe, just maybe, if I could infiltrate the zur empires' capital ship.. I could get some infomation, beat up some guys, maybe rescue someone for the crew and BANG! I'd be respected.

I snagged my device from the science lab, cautiously avoiding being seen. A small getaway ship was stationed at the back of the one we were on, and I jumped into it and set of.

I turned on my device and found out where sonic was. I thought that I could save him easily, although the ship sonic was on was on was bigger than the one that had held me- it was the capital ship. I activated my stealth systems, and landed in the hangar bay. My ship doors opened, and I crept down the ladder cautiously. My tails helped me to fly, as running to places still hurt. There seemed to be pods everywhere, I didn't know what was in them... and didn't want to. Some form of liquid was dripping from the roof. I became more and more uneasy as I hovered forward.

"I'm not scared" I said to myself, "I'm not scared, I'm scared as hell."

The narrow passage with pods lining the walls widened out into a full scale hive.

At the centre, was sonic. "Christ on a bike." I muttered.

Sonic was strapped into a machine where he seemed to be in pain. I didn't know what was happening to him, and I didn't like it. "Sonic, I'll get you outta' there!" I shouted. He didn't seem to see or hear me. A control panel was stationed to the left of the machine. I managed to press the stop button. Sonic fell to the floor. I wasn't sure if he was okay, but before I could check, something hard hit me round the face. I put a hand to my head. "Th-that's a lot of blood" I whimpered.

"Hello. I am perfect tails." A robotic voice said, "I am genetically engineered to be better than you in every way."

I knew at that moment how stupid I had been. A copy of me (albeit a bit taller) was standing over me. "Well.. Are we both into the same thing?" I asked.

"No."

"Then let's see how like me you really are!" I said.

I jumped up and began smacking this version of me with my tails. I couldn't damage it. "You have 30 seconds to live, miles prower. Please enjoy your last moments in life. Nothing you can do will hurt me. I have been modified to be immune to all your attacks. You shouldn't have come here." The copy of me said.

I knew he was right. Tears and blood rolled down my face, and I thought it was the end. I thought It was ironic that my undoing was my stupidity, coming to a alien ship where I was inevitably going to die.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5..." The robot was counting down. "All systems online say goodbye, miles."

"Didn't count on me, did ya!" A different voice said, "now let my little bro go."

Sonic was up. He looked in good shape, and also like he was angry.

The robot turned around, and was punched in the face, spin dashed and all 'round battered.

"Heya little bro!" Sonic said, "'someone call for a hero?"

"Sonic!" I yelled, tears rolling down my face, "I missed you so much. I thought I was gonna die!" I hugged my big brother.

"Hey, it's okay tails. I'm here now." Sonic said.

I grabbed he grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway that I had came in from, and we made a stealthy escape. When we were back in our ship, I said, "oh. Yeah. Sonic before we go into the main control room... Just be prepared for who's in there."

Sonic looked around at everyone. I broke the award silence by talking to shadow, "so. Who's an 'outfield player' now, shadow?" I asked.

"I'm guessing sonic saved you from something and you,what, pressed a single button," shadow said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Your bleeding like crazy." He responded.

I sighed. "Anyway, everyone, here is sonic!" I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Sonic said, "you rescued eggman before me?"

"That's what I said." I muttered to sonic.


	5. Chapter 5-fiona frenzy

Shadow sighed. "Yeah, sonic. Believe it or not, other people in the universe exist. Eggman seemed like the best guy to rescue first, so he was high on my priority list. Grow up."

"Screw you, faker." Sonic retorted.

"Oh, your welcome for bringing your best friend back As well, or did you think you were to important to care?" Shadow said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." I shouted.

There was silence.

"This is a serious problem. We need to actually find a way to work it out, and stop fighting each other."

"Now I'm gonna look for more people to save and... Jeez, doctor quack, can you please heal my head. I took a serious beating out there."

"With pleasure." The doctor responded.

In the medical room, i looked at the device I had made. "You're coming here a bit to often tails." Doctor quack warned.

"I'll be fine, I gotta find more people to save. A bigger crew gives us a bigger chance of killing zurlak." I responded.

After I loaded up the screen of my device, I gasped.

The person it had located was... Fiona fox.

Memories that I didn't want flooded my mind. I suddenly remembered the first time I had met her, or thought I'd met her. Damn. That was horrible. It was all because of eggman (or robotnik back then.) Anger flooded through me all of a sudden. I stormed into the main part of the ship, and punched eggman in the face. I knocked him to the ground and kept punching him. Shadow grabbed me and pushed me back. "YOU'RE OUTTA' LINE!" He shouted.

Tears rolled down my face.

"That was for Fiona bot." I said scathingly.

"Oh? Well based on what I've seen of you, fox boy, you'd have been better if she'd drowned you." Eggman said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"Tails," sonic said, "calm down. You were only five back then. You still had your brown fur. You have to-"

"I have to what? Huh? Well I didn't see you going through the same as me 'bro.'" I said, "this guy robbed me of my... Innocents. And you know what sonic? SHADOW HAS BEEN MORE OF A BROTHER THAN YOU RECENTLY. DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME? YOU WERE SO CARELESS YOU LET YOUR DAMN INTERCOM GET SMASHED ON A RAID! I WAS SCARED FOR HOURS, BUT IT WAS ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS WHEN YOU GOT BACK." I yelled.

Sonic spoke after a long silence, "tails. That guy you just beat the crap out of is actually risking his life so we can find other people. I know I've not been the best bro recently, and I'm sorry for that. But your beating up a guy who's helping you because of something he did five years ago won't really help you."

I ran away in tears.

I felt like everyone was against me. I thought I had found love five years ago... Then I remembered the time when real fiona slapped me round the face. That one moment...just seemed unreal. Pain just didn't cut it.

"Tails? Tails, come out of there." It was shadow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Someone has to get to the enemy ship to rescue fiona-"

"WHY SHOULD WE?" I shouted.

"Because she could help us. We need everyone to help us take these aliens down! Hell, we can't even go back to earth! Besides, we need information on the machine sonic was strapped to when you saved him." Shadow said.

"Fine, who's going then?" I wondered.

"You."

"What!? Me? Why? I thought you said I wasn't good enough." I said.

"I know what I said. But you won't be going alone. Sonic's going with you." Shadow explained.

"I need to apologies to him." I sighed.

Before me and sonic set out to rescue fiona, I drew him to one side for a moment. "Sonic... About before..." I began.

"Hey, buddy. It's fine. I deserved it." Sonic cut in.

"No. No it's not. I shouldn't have acted how I did. I'm sorry." I hugged him.

"Heheh. Okay little man, let's go get some aliens."

"Couldn't have said it better if I tried sonic."

We got onto the getaway vessel and prepared to assault the enemy ship.

"Sonic." I said, "what- what are we gonna do when we bust fiona out?"

"Hope she's not stupid enough to backstab us. Again." Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I had in mind." I replied.

"Oh, and tails."

"Yeah sonic?"

"Did you mean what you said about shadow being a better brother than me?"

I considered for a moment.

"Not really. I will never understand shadow, although he has his moments. Your... More of a simple likeable guy."

"Can't argue with that."

"Sonic, before we dock, I wanna ask you- what machine were you strapped to?" I said.

Sonic paled.

"I overheard someone talking about a DNA filter while I was in it. Not sure what it means though." He said.

Our ship enabled stealth and docked on the enemy ship. Unfortunately, they seemed to be ticked of about last time we used that tactic, and had advanced security. As soon as we got out the ship, we were surrounded by an army of aliens, and one particularly tall one. "Hello pitiful rodents." Zurlak spat, "welcome to my star destroyer. I'm sure you've already seen my capital ship, and met perfect tails-"

-At that moment perfect tails emerged, seemingly Un-damaged from the previous battle- "but you haven't quite seen my main weapon."

"Oh, really? Well guess what, we have a job to-"

"Ah, Miles. Relax. You will be dead soon! No need to worry!" Zurlak scoffed

"Don't. Call. me. MILES!" I fumed.

"Haha. You have some spirit mr prower. We could use people like you in our army-" zurlak began.

Sonic was ready to fight, but I told him to get back on the ship. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Zurlak. If you value your life, leave." I said.

He responded by laughing.

"Okay then." I muttered.

"you've come to mobius..." I said whilst killing fifty five aliens with my tails at lightning speed, "pinched my mates..." I said whilst knocking down another forty, "blown up my house..." Eighty aliens fell, "and made an evil clone of me. Well now, it's my turn." By the time I had finished, not a single alien was standing, minus zurlak, who clapped sarcastically. "Well, well, well." He crooned, "what to do with a naughty little boy like you..."

"I swear to god, I am going to.. GAH!"

Zurlak was everywhere, it seemed. I felt woozy, my mind was clouded. I managed to press the "release prisoner" button and shout "SONIC!" Before I blanked out.


	6. Chapter 6-the problem with pets

**Thanks to werewolf99 for positive feedback. More chapters to come! **

"S-sonic?" My voice echoed of solid metal walls, "S-sonic? Wh-where are you?"

I could hardly see two feet in front of me.

"Why's it always me?" I muttered.

"Welcome. Please state your full name." A robotic voice said.

"Uhh, miles prower." I responded.

"Affirmative. Searching... Miles prower. Enemy of the zur empire, currently in custody" "

Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, "I'm not in custody!"

"Incorrect. You were apprehended by lord zurlak. You are now aboard zur54."

"Pfft. Zur 54? Who names this crap?" I scoffed.

I froze as i heard another voice, "you might want to consider your situation, mr prower."

"Zurlak? How!? What!?" I said, confused.

Zurlak himself appeared before me.

"You have been a naughty little fox, miles." He said.

"I told you not to call me miles." I grunted.

"Haha. What you want to be called is irrelevant. You have to get to grips with a simple fact miles- you. Are. Mine."

He wasn't joking.

"What do you want me for?" I asked.

"I saw first hand what you can do. You will do perfectly as bait for your puny resistance, and a pet." Zurlak replied,

I began to get angry. "Me? Your... Pet?"

"Yes indeed my dear boy-"

Before zurlak could finish, I flew up to hit him in the face. Electricity shot through me. "Ah...ah...stop...it" I stammered. The electricity stopped, and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Don't disobey me miles. It would be such a waste." Zurlak said.

I noticed something hard around my neck. Zurlak had put a collar on me.

"Miles prower, if lost return to your overlord zurlak." It read.

"Zurlak. I am going to escort you to hell." I yelled.

One hundred volts shot through my body.

"Your collar is multi-purpose, miles. I think it looks good on you!"

"Ahhhh SON OF A...ugh... I'm gonna..."

"Do what exactly? You are in no position to be making threats."

I writhed in pain. "How did you get me here? Why didn't sonic stop you?"

"Pfft. Teleportation really isn't so hard. Now be a good boy whilst I round up some other prisoners..."

Zurlak was gone.

This was the final straw. If zurlak thought i was going to be his pet, he was wrong. Dead wrong. I was left alone in a metal room, unable to escape. I sat there for several hours, trying in vain to think of any way to get out of the situation. I remembered that a communication device linked directly to the ship my friends were in was in my pocket.

The screen flashed on. "S-sonic?" I whimpered.

"Tails! Oh my god! Are you alright? I grabbed fiona after you released the prisoners, but you and zurlak were gone! What the hell happened?" Sonic said.

"Tell eggman to trace my location. I've been captured by zurlak. Apparently after I took out so many aliens, he thinks he can keep me as a pet." I said.

"Not for bloody long he can't. We are gonna come and-"

Before sonic could finish, I was in intense agony,

"Hello sonic." Zurlak said down my communicator, "I hope you enjoy the show."

Zurlak moved the communication device so that it had a clear view of me. I was twitching uncontrollably, pain filling every corner of my mind.

"TAILS! TAILS! COME BACK TO ME BUDDY! TAILSSSS!" Sonic was screaming.

"Poor tails," zurlak said, "he's going to die alone. And you will never even find his body..."

"YOU TWISTED BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING TO-"

Zurlak stood on the communicator, and the pain in my body slowly subsided. I gasped for air. "S-sonic!?" I stuttered.

"Don't worry, miles. He will be here soon... In the meantime, I'm going to leave you in the hands of your capable counterpart. Perfect tails, make sure miles doesn't try anything."

"So... Maybe we got of to a shaky start?" I said to perfect tails, "we could still-"

"No." Perfect tails cut in.

"But what-"

"No" he said again.

I looked at perfect tails. He seemed to be so unlike me (albeit the same appearance wise.)

I couldn't escape, especially not with perfect tails watching my every move.

I grew more and more frustrated.

"get out of my damn way!" I snapped.

"Negative."

"Alright, you asked for it." I said.

I flew behind my robot counterpart and kicked open his control switch, before he threw me to the floor. "You might know everything I'm going to do-" I said, "but that's not going to help you, since I know everything your going to do! Strange isn't it?"

I managed to get myself pinned to a wall. Perfect tails was choking me out. I couldn't break free. Fortunately for me, when I felt like my lungs would burst, he let me go. Apparently, zurlak didn't want me dead... Yet.

I was panting on the floor, trying to get my breath back, when something unexpected happened. A wall blew up, and in came fiona fox.

"F-fiona?" I wondered.

"Yeah, who else. It took a lot of persuasion, but I managed to stop sonic from coming here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because every level of this ship is designed to stop him." Fiona said.

Perfect tails didn't attack fiona, but rather stared at her. "Huh. Maybe you're more like me than I thought, perfect tails, before fiona grabbed me, tugged on a wire, and shot down out of zur54.

We landed in our ship, which seemed to be anticipating fiona coming down in this way. As soon as I landed, sonic pulled me into a bear hug. "Tails. Oh man, I thought I lost you. I can't believe this."

A thought crossed my mind, and I looked nervously down and realised I was still wearing my collar. "Sonic, I'm not safe yet. Get eggman, we need to GAH!"


	7. Chapter 7-And don't call me miles

My collar was active and seemed to be frying me alive. "S-so-sonic." I said, " get...the.. Get the collar of!"

"Someone get it of!" Sonic shouted

"Do you know how to get it of?" Shadow asked.

"Well course I bloody don't!" Sonic replied.

My vision darkened.

"Fiona? Can you do something?" Sonic asked.

"Meh, probably. But why are we saving him again?"

"SHUT UP AND GET THE-"

Eggman kicked the door open and plugged something into my collar.

Spots seemed to be appearing in my vision, but the worst of the pain was over. Eggman had shut down my collar. "Th-thanks for the save, egghead." I said.

"Huh. Nothing personal, fox boy."

It took a while, but eggman was able to get the collar of from around my neck. "I...may have misjudged you eggman." I said.

"You got that right."

"But..why did you save me?"

"Look, fox boy, It might not seem like it, but even i wouldn't allow someone to be roasted alive when I could blatantly stop it."

I thought on this for a moment.

For that moment, I.. Respected eggman.

"Wow. Th-thanks eggman, your not that bad." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go running back to sonic fox boy."

For the first time ever, I actually did what eggman said.

"Tails! Good to see you bro." Sonic said.

"And you to sonic! Could I.. Have a moment with fiona?"

"Sure!"

Sonic left.

"Hi. Fiona... I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why didn't you help when I had that collar on?"

"Because, believe it or not tails, I don't like you. You should have gathered that when I slapped you. I look at you now, weak from that ordeal, but I can see in your eyes that you still love me, and let me tell you something-you. Repulse. Me."

I stared at her for a few seconds, before running into my lab of the ship.

I spent the day in tears. How? How could someone be so...evil? I knew I should get over fiona, but I didn't know how. "Hey tai- okay, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"It's..it's fiona." I said, telling sonic everything.

"Dude, you gotta get over her. She doesn't deserve you. The only reason we rescued her was because she can do some serious damage to aliens." Sonic said.

"I know. But...how do I get over her? I dunno what to do." I said, crying into sonics' shoulder. "Look bro. I'm not trying to being to harsh, but...she isn't worth you. Forget her."

"I- I'll try sonic."

"There's the bro I know and love." Sonic said.

I smiled

Sonic left my room, and I felt a lot better about myself.

The next day, I instinctively grabbed my device showing where the next person to rescue was. "Hey, hey SONIC!" I said, "I've found knuckles!"

"Right." Sonic said.

We gathered the crew together, and sonic said I should stay on the ship and leave this to him.

"No. Sonic, I have to make my own path here. I'm trying to help as much as I can."

"Fine, fine. But I'm coming to, and don't think you're leaving my sight for a MOMENT." Sonic relented.

"Ugh. I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle myself." I said.

Shadow looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Screw you shadow. Sonic, let's go get Knucks." I muttered.

"Okay, little bro!"

"Knuckles is gonna freak when he finds out eggman's on the ship." I said, as me and sonic got onto the shuttle.

"Yeah, we might need to be careful there."

We were prepared for whatever we were facing when we docked in the zur ship.

As we exited our space-craft, sonic ran down a hallway.

"Come on tails! He's this way!"

"SONIC! Wait! It might be a-"

A barrier of fire emerged behind and in front of sonic

"-trap." I finished.

Perfect tails flew down to confront me whilst sonic was trapped.

I managed to block most of his attacks, but he was just...better than me.

I was pushed to the floor. I saw a laser rifle to my left, and dived towards it.

I shot above perfect tails, and a crate that was held to the roof fell on top of him.

"Haha! Yeah!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, perfect tails got up, almost in harmed.

"Oh shi-" I was forced to fly to avoid a laser canon attached to perfect tails' arm.

I flew over the wall of fire, and threw sonic to the other side. "GO!" I shouted, "GET KNUCKLES!"

"I'll be back ASAP!" He shouted back.

I had to hold my own against perfect tails. Great.

A metal fist came down on my jaw, and I recoiled, dazed.

A alarm began to blare, and suddenly I had a plan.

I feigned that the punch to the jaw had hurt more than it had.

"Say goodbye, miles." He said.

"Goodbye." I replied.

I pushed perfect tails into the flaming engine of our ship, and even his metal couldn't withstand the heat. "And don't call me miles."


	8. Chapter 8- near-death jokes

Knuckles and sonic were running to the ship. "TAILS! Start the engine!" Sonic shouted.

I sniggered. "We left it on sonic. Although I can't deny, it's been helpful. "

Sonic looked puzzled.

"just get on the damn ship."

When everyone was on, we managed to take of. "Hiya knuckles!" I said.

"Heya kid. How'v ya been?" Knuckles

"Bad." I responded

"Right. I can associate."

When we managed to get onto the main , ship, everyone was assembled in the cockpit.

"Hiya g-" knuckles began, "okay, what the hells HE doing here?"

"hey, hey. Knux, chill. Eggman saved my life." I said.

"Hmm. You guys have a lot of explaining to do..."

"Ugh, fine."

After we told knuckles everything that happened, he seemed to be amused.

"So...you were like... His pet-" he began.

"Shut up, and never go there again." I cut in.

"Fine, fine. How'd that happen though? And what did-" he went on.

"I said don't go there. It's shocking." I said.

Shadow began to laugh.

"Oh for the love of god. Pun unintended." I snapped.

I had to endure several jokes about my capture. I was incredibly ticked of.

These guys were supposed to be my friends. Did anyone give a damn that i was nearly killed?

"You know what!? Screw all you guys. I killed perfect tails by myself."

"Well done tails!" Shadow said sarcastically, "you killed yourself." Everyone howled with laughter. For the first time, I actually punched shadow.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

"Just shut up shadow! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Dude, chill. We were having a laugh-" knuckles said.

"A laugh? I WAS NEARLY KILLED. FREAKING HECK. YOU'RE ALL SICK BASTARDS."

I stormed out of the room.

Knuckles ran after me.

"Tails-" he said, "tails, stop. We were only having a bit of fun."

"Fun? FUN? Was me nearly getting killed FUN?" I asked.

"Of course not, but spirits aren't to high, so-" knuckles began again.

"So make fun of the guy that almost got killed? If you were me, knuckles, you would have punched everyone by now." I Said.

"Maybe i would've. It's not important. What I'm trying to say is sorry. Sorry kid. I shouldn't have laughed. You being imprisoned is only entertaining to twisted, twisted people. Like zurlak." Knuckles responded.

"Apology accepted Knux. We got a job to do."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Who do we rescue now?"

I got into my room and flopped onto the bed. Rough day. Fighting perfect tails, rescuing knuckles, punching shadow, getting ticked of... The list was quite long.

I reached out for my tracking device.

"Well, I guess sonic's gonna be happy."

Sally acorn had been found.

I envied sonic really. I loved fiona, but I knew where THAT went. He had found love with Sally. I thought for a moment. Did anyone need me? What had I done to help so far? I got captured, got hurt and couldn't see my purpose in the crew.

"Hey. Sonic, I found Sally." I said solemnly.

"Pfft, let's go then. Come on little bro! Let's get shadow!" He replied.

"Why shadow?"

"Meh, he might be useful."

"Fair enough."

We all prepared for the mission.

When we got into the shuttle, there was an awkward silence between me, shadow, knuckles and sonic.

I still hadn't forgiven shadow for being a dick before.

"So tails..." He started, "how's it going?"

"Not good."

We docked on the enemy carrier.

When we got of the ship, knuckles, shadow and sonic set of.

"Tails, stay here and guard the ship."

"Seriously?" I complained.

"Oh stop bitching." Shadow said, "bet you did enough of that as zurlak's pet."

I glared at shadow.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Shadow said, before the trio was gone.


	9. Chapter 9-I don't wanna miss a thing

**just play "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith. **

**This is NOT the final chapter. I still have more to come. Again, play "I don't wanna miss a thing" by aerosmith. Just makes it better.**

A few hours later I saw sonic, knuckles and shadow running back to the ship. But it wasn't just them. Antoine, Bunny, rouge, Sally and someone I didn't know we're trailing behind them.  
>"HEY! Tails!" Sonic said, "I think we hit the jackpot! I'm gonna get everyone on the ship!"<br>"Got it, sonic."  
>Multiple aliens were rolling in from behind. I went to deal with them.<p>

I'd grown up a lot since I met sonic, but the day when I fought those aliens, And saw sonic watching from the window of the ship, I felt like an adult. I could see that sonic had more respect for me as I took multiple aliens down at speed.

I was about to get onto the ship when zurlak appeared. He grabbed me and slammed my head into the ground. I struggled to get up, but managed to get to the ship and (much to the protest of sonic) force-launch the shuttle.  
>I stood alone, facing down zurlak.<br>"I gave you a chance miles. You could have been my pet." Zurlak said  
>"I gave you a chance zurlak. You could have ran away." I replied.<br>I flew through the air and punched zurlak round the face several times. He replied by kicking my stomach, and grabbing my neck. Before he could snap it, my i hit him in the groin.

"That's how you want to be miles?"  
>He grabbed my arm, and seemingly teleported me to the main control room of his ship.<p>

I kicked zurlaks' leg, and he jumped back. "You see that miles?" He pointed at mobius, which he could see through the glass of the main room, "with the power of sonics' DNA, I shall DESTROY IT!"  
>THATS what the machine sonic was strapped to was for.<br>"Alright. It's on now, zurlak."  
>He pushed me against the glass of the ship, and was about to smash it, when he pressed a button. I saw a laser. Mobius...was gone.<br>zurlak laughed.  
>I snapped. He kicked me in the face, but I began to glow.<br>"I am turbo tails, the chosen one!" I shouted, "what you have done...is to far. Now. You die." I was wearing a cape, and began punching zurlak with much more vigour and power than before.

By the time i was finished, he hardly HAD a face.  
>I didn't care. I kept punching.<br>"THIS is for SONIC!" I shouted.  
>"THIS is for KNUCKLES" I continued.<br>"THIS is for SHADOW" i went on.  
>"THIS IS FOR THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS."<br>"THIS IF FOR MOBIUS."  
>Every time I spoke, I punched him somewhere else.<br>When he was just alive, I Looked him in the eye.  
>"And this one? This ones for me, "pet."<br>He took the blow to the face, but before he hit the ground, he pressed a button.

"Time warp activated. Time device ready to explode. Universal destruction in 10. 9. 8."

I heard intense static down the intercom, until eggman began talking. "Tails. There's some sort of time device. I can't stop it's explosion, it's Also using sonics' DNA,

"I can give you five minuets to sort it out."

"Got it."

I didn't need to try hard to find where the machine was- I just had to follow the destruction. Aliens were dead everywhere. One in particular happened to be alive, and stabbed me with a knife through the stomach, before I killed him.

I was going to die. I was losing blood.

As I approached the device, I heard sonic down the intercom, he realised what I was going to do. "Tails. I remember when we first met. I didn't realise it, but I was lonely before you. I don't want... I don't want to lose you. I love you little bro."

Whilst pressing buttons on the machine, I heard fiona, "look. I'm sorry. If I'd known you'd be so willing to sacrifice yourself to save us all... I probably wouldn't have been such a bitch to you."

Eggman came back on. "We've had our differences fox boy. I still remember capturing you for the first time. Feels like a lifetime ago. I guess it was for you. If I'd known you would do this... I probably wouldn't have tried to kill you."

Knuckles took the mike, "damn. You came up to me.. I was trying to kill you and sonic at the time and I was, it was... Ah screw it. I'm gonna miss you man!" Knuckles voice broke. Never thought I'd live to see him cry.

Sally began to talk, "thank you. Thank you for being sonics' brother. I know how much you mean to him. It's been great knowing you tails."

It was bunnies turn next, "you... You were like my son tails. All 'y'all freedom fighters were my family. I'll miss you tails."

"I've...made fun of you. For that I'm sorry. Don't forget me tails. And tell Maria i say hello!" Shadow said.

Finally, it was Antoine. "Ze pleasure of your company has been enjoyable. I may not ave knowned' you for most of this adventure, but belive me. I'm going to miss you."

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go give my parents a visit" I said, "zurlak destroyed mobius. I think my mum and dad were there. See ya round sonic!"

Sonic came back on, one last time. "I love you brother. And I'm sure gonna miss you."

I flicked the final switch.


	10. Chapter 10-look at the time!

I felt incredibly strange. I saw a blue light. I saw my parents in the distance.

I could have sworn I was dead.

Suddenly, my feet hit the floor.

I was back on mobius, weird.

The planet was supposedly blown up.

I saw knothole, and instinctively ran towards it.

"How are you today son?" It was Amedus prower.

"I uhh. Dad?" I wondered.

"Yeah?" He looked at me like I was acting strange.

"N-never mind."

I walked onwards to my lab.

I saw myself spinning on a chair, and shadow in the corner, watching.

The version of me spinning on a chair didn't notice me. However, shadow seemed to acknowledge my presents.

"Time travel eh?" He muttered.

"I uhh.. Probably?" I responded.

"Yeah. Anything interesting from the future?"

"Yeah, actually... Wait... Why aren't you surprised? I'm from the freaking future!"

"I know. I asked you first though."

"Ugh. Fine." I relented. "Is this September 6th?"

"Yeah."

"Then in about ten minuets, zurlak's gonna blow down this roof. Aliens are coming. Warn me and sonic."

As I flew away, a thought came to me. Shadow was the one who warned me about the aliens... I guess it was a fixed point in time for me to tell him from the future... Nah screw it. This is to complicated, even for me.

I flew from knothole, and noticed something on my arm. It was a watch.

"Huh. Wander what the time IIIISSSSSSSSSS-" I had pressed a button, and saw blue lights again..

"Damn. What the hell?" I stammered.

I saw myself. I looked... Younger.

I was fixing sonics' plane, when I realised something. This was how me and sonic met... A tear came to my eye. Sonic thought I was dead. Everyone thought I was dead...or did they? If shadow saw me just now, when I traveled in time to warn him... Would he remember? If so, he might well know I'm alive.

My thoughts were interrupted by sonic (from the past) zooming into view.

I watched as I met him for the first time. Huh. I didn't realise how young i looked.

I realised that if one button could send me back in time... The other...

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled.

I looked around me. Everyone was crying. I was aboard the old spaceship. The whole crew were gathered. I realised the dress code, and came to a conclusion that I was at a funeral...but who had died?

"Tails, is that you?" Sonic touched me, as if he thought I was a ghost.

"Oh." I said aloud.

I was at my own funeral.

"HOLD UP!" I shouted, "hi guys and girls! Since this is a special occasion, I thought I'd make a speech. Here goes."

"I'm not dead.

Stop this freaking funeral.

It's really creeping me out."

A few people laughed.

When they realised it was really me, I heard a cheer.

"Well, good to know you missed me! I'm back baby!"

I hi-fived sonic, fist bumped knuckles and winked at fiona, before I heard another voice.

"Bravo, mr miles."

"Alright zurlak. I fricken killed you! And for Christ sake, don't call me miles!"

"Ahh.. Unfortunately for you, I have also mastered time travel. I may be dead in the present, but as of now, i exist for one purpose-to make you suffer."

Zurlak was gone as quickly as he appeared, and I felt like breaking something. He blew up the world, and whines about me killing him. What an arse hole.

"Right. Eggman, study this watch, sonic, we gotta find zurlak."

"Tails. Look why we are all here. We thought you were dead. Don't die for real." Sonic said, "please sit this one out."

"Fine sonic, but just this once."

"Hehe. I swear, you're more like me than I give you credit for."

I sat alone in my room. I was thinking of my dad, and how I briefly saw him.

"Poor miles. Alone in a universe that is cruel. It may have turned out differently.."

"Z-zurlak!" I whimpered.

"Yes... Now, take a look at what might have been."

Everything went purple, and I entered what I assumed was a dream.

"Here you are miles." Zurlak narrated, "it could have turned out like this..."

I saw something bundled up in a heap at the far end of the room.

I moved forward to see who (or what) it was.

I was shocked. It..was me.

Battered, bruised, broken.

"Zurlak, stop it. Stop."

"Not yet, you need to see."

Someone shouted miles, and I watched myself get up and walk towards the far end of the room.

I was wearing that stupid collar.

"Wait... In this reality, did I end up as your pet?"

"You may have done."

The scene changed.

I saw myself in the fight with zurlak, only this time, I didn't glow or go turbo tails. I was pushed up against the glass on the ship, until it broke and I drifted into space.

"Stop it... God damn it zurlak.. STOP."

I awoke on the floor of my room, covered in cold sweat. Sonic was standing over me.


	11. Chapter 11- you gotta be kidding

"S-sonic! Sonic!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, we didn't find zurlak, but what the hell happened to you?"

"Well umm, I-"

An explosion rocked the ship.

"Hold that thought buddy."

We looked on the scanners, and realised what was attacking us.

"Space pirates? Seriously? Is the world running out of things to throw at us?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Sonic, how do we stop them?" I asked.

No response.

"There attaching ropes to us! Jesus, what do we do?"

A laser cannon shot blew through the ship,

And multiple pirates poured through the hole.

I managed to start fighting the pirates, one by one. Eventually, one of them figured that if they couldn't win, they could cheat.

He snuck up behind me and put a pistol to my head.

"Everyone stop fighting!" He said, "or I am going to decorate the floor with this kids brains."

Everyone stopped fighting.

I felt my hands get tied behind my back, and saw the same happen to sonic, Sally, Antoine (who protested that his hair would get messed up) and everyone else on the ship.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I was gaged.

"Us? We want money." One of them said.

A figure in a glorified outfit walked in.

"Take everything not nailed down."

"Do we get any hostages sir?"

He thought for a moment.

"Ahh... And what might your name be?" The leader asked me! taking my gag off.

"Captain piss off." I said.

"Right." He said, "we're taking this kid. He's got balls."

"Hey, I got more balls than him!" Knuckles shouted.

"Thanks for helping the situation Knux." I muttered.

I was dragged off the ship, as I watched the other guys beat up my friends and take whatever they could.

"Hehe this looks nice!" One said, picking up the watch I had used to time travel.

"No no no! Dude you dunno what-" I began, before getting slapped around the face.

"Bastard. I'm gonna-" I started.

"Shut up?" One guy offered.

"Your a-" I was gagged again.

"Mmhhhhhhhhmmmh" I tried in vain to talk.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted, as I was pulled of the ship that now seemed bare.

"See ya. Really wouldn't wanna be ya!" A pirate said.

A shuttle was waiting outside the ship.

"Shut up and get in." Someone commanded.

I complied.

Instantly, i realised that these pirates weren't welcoming.

When we got onto the main ship, I was bought before the captain, presumably.

"Well, who are you?" He asked.

When my gag was taken off, I responded. "I'm the guy who killed freaking zurlak!"

"Ah, you're probably worth more than I thought." He said, "but zurlak isn't dead."

"What do-"

Zurlak walked in.

"For Christ sake."

"Hello. Miles."

"Hmm? Sorry zurlak, I couldn't hear you over the sound of you BEING DEAD!"

"Not really miles. You see, when you activated the time portal, I was sucked in. Alive."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh miles, always funny. I want to see what you're made of." Zurlak said.

I was dragged into a cell.

"Zurlak, why can you never capture sonic? What's your fascination with me, damnit?"

"Haha. It's easy miles. Your more fun."

Zurlak walked away laughing.

"Arse hole." I muttered.

I couldn't see a way out of the situation and was incredibly tired, so I opted to go to sleep.

When I awoke, i was briefly confused, before remembering what had happened.

"Ah shoot." I said to myself.

"Good mornin lad." A pirate said.

"Oh cut the crap. Where are we going, what are you doing with me and why are you working with zurlak and his Aliens." I said briskly.

"Well urm.. I think we're going to the universal space station. Dunno what's happening with you, thought you were just a hostage-"

"Thanks." I said under my breath,

"-and zurlak pays us well." The man finished.

"Right. You know he blew up mobius?" I asked.

"Yeah. But so much money!"

"You're kidding me."

He walked of.

A few hours later, we arrived at the universal space station. Someone unlocked my cell and escorted me of the ship. It was... Like a city.

Building, people, aliens and everything, all here. "Wow! This place is amazing. Gotta come back here sometime, when I'm not being escorted at GUN POINT." I said.

"Look, we are doing our job. Shut up."

No body seemed to care that people had guns pointed at my head.

When we finally got to where we were going, I heard an Announcement.

"Welccooomeeee to universal fight club!"

"Ah crap."


End file.
